Emily
by VodkaWarrior
Summary: Emily is just a teenager that lives in the city. Her parents had never lied to her until she discovers the truth. She is trying to get over this but she has the feeling she is being watched, and the nightmares don't help either. Emily is torn when she discovers who her real parents are, and she has to decide to go back to lying parents, or one who abandoned her, until now...
1. Prologue

There was a flash and i awoke screaming again. I covered my mouth as tears streamed down my face. There was something hiding in the shadows, but I could never decipher who, or more importantly, what it was. Someone tall...


	2. Mirrors

"Emily! Get up it's time for school!"

I groaned and stuffed a pillow over my face. Another night of poor sleep. those damned nightmares. My mom walked in and did the most annoying thing you can do when you are trying to wake a teenager. She flickered the lights.

"Emily, you can't sleep your life away! That's your father's job."

I snorted and slowly sat up, my hand over my eyes, "I'll only get up if you turn the light off."

The calming relief of darkness filled the room, I removed my hand. "Alright," she said, "Get ready."

I slowly dragged myself to my feet and stood. I was not a morning person. Was anyone really? I stepped to the bathroom and turned the faucet in the sink on. I cupped water in my hands and splashed it on my face. After I was sure the "sleep" was out of my eyes, I looked up at myself in the mirror. A shadow of a tall man was behind me. I gasped and fell to the floor, breathing hard. I threw my gaze over my shoulder to find no one there.

_Keep it together, Emily... _I told myself.

After using the bathroom and a quick shower, I got dressed in the most unusual thing i could find. A short black and grey striped dress that stopped midway down from my upper leg, and black leggings that stopped at my knees. There was a pink bow that I tied around myself at my waist and I laced up dark brown knee-high boots and ran a brush through my black hair.

There was something I didn't wan't to be different with though. My eyes. Sometimes I found myself repulsed myself by them. They were a light-grey color with a cool yellow around my pupils. My parents constantly told me that they were beautiful but I could see it in their eyes. All parents are supposed to say that. It's code or whatever you want to call it.

I popped in my blue contacts and slung my backpack over my shoulder, "Im heading off to school!"

"Be careful!" My father's deep voice called.

I opened the door and began my journey to school, by walking through the woods.

**Sorry for shortness! But I wanted to get this on here and I really didn't have time to write so I wrote as much as I could!**


	3. The Forest

I popped in my earphones as I always did when I walked to school through the forest that has no name. This was the worst part of my day. I would bet money that no matter what was going on, even a hurricane, that this forest would stay wet, foggy, and evil looking. The trees were tall and wicked, the grass was tall and plentiful, and the bushes held thorns.

And I had the strangest feeling I was being watched.

That was a little something I called "the sixth sense," and not the movie about that kid, I call it the sense of being watched, which is real. We have so many more senses than five.

"_Emily..."_ I was shaking horribly, fear creeping up on me.

Because I was listening to music brain rattling loud.

I gave myself a small hit on the head. _It's just your imagination_, I told myself.

"_Is it?"_

I cut my losses and started running. This forest was evil! And although it's a ten minute walk, I could probably get out in five if I ran.

"_Emily..._"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran harder. I could feel the evil presence and I could see the shadow. It was following me, but every time i tried to look, it would be gone. Like it was... teleporting.

I could see light just a few meters ahead of me. I smiled and laughed in joy as I cleared the trees and into the park.

"_You can't avoid me forever..._"

Yeah? Well i'll try my best.

The walk through the park was nice. There were a few hills and a playground here and there, and through it were long mazes of sidewalks. A few people were here but it's usually packed during the day.

I took my earphones out and turned off my MP3 player and just enjoyed the sounds of the park. Birds singing, children getting in a few minutes of playtime before school, and parents laughing while they gossiped. Crickets slowly fading as the sun took back over. And a high-pitched sound... like a scream... Someone was in trouble!

I turned around, turning my head, trying to locate the source of the sound, and when I was finally able to locate it, I began shaking again.

I mean from all the places?

I jogged to a set of bushes and tossed my backpack in there. I turned to the woods and began to run towards it, turning my hand over to look at my watch.

7:00. School doesn't start for another half-hour. If I was quick I could make it.

I entered the trees and followed the sound of the screams. They were getting louder and louder, and then stopped. But when I pushed through and into a clearing, _I _was the one who screamed.

_He's...He's... Real?!_

I saw the myth himself. The one known as The Slender Man was holding a little girl high with tentacles that were attached to his back. He was tall, about seven feet, and his skin was completely white. He wore a tuxedo with a blood red tie that hung loosely from the outside of his suit, in signs of a struggle. The girl in the air's eyes were wide in horror, her mouth agape in fear. her ruffled hair was all over her face and her screams were no more.

She looked like she was being strangled!

"Stop it!" I spat, taking a few daring steps forward.

Slender Man froze and snapped his gaze, or lack of one, to me but he didn't drop the girl. I was shaking so hard I could barely stand. He turned to me and his grip on the girl must have loosened because she could speak again, "Help...me..."

Her words hurt, but they made me enraged. I stuck my hand into my pocket and grabbed hold of my pocket knife, springing it open. I crouched, ready to spring. Did I dare to fight a skilled murderer? I was just 16, how old was he? hundreds of years? I didn't know much about Slender Man, but I did know that he was a child murderer... and that I was a child.

_This is where I die._


	4. Confusion

**SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATE! i got sick of slender for a while but now im back :D PARTY! and there will be a new chapter every tuesday and saturday.**  
**ignore all of my other stories, i have abandoned them.**

A deep, horrible snesation of danger filled the pit of my stomach. The knife in my hand seemed to weigh me down, and i could  
see my hand shaking. The little girl in his grasp gasped and coughed, trying desperately to get as much air as she could from Slender  
Man's recently loosened grip. The monster suddenly dropped the girl and she hit the ground with a thump, scrambling to get away as she  
fought for breath. The monster ignored her, and just stared at me. There were two little indentions were his eyes might have been and  
a clear nose, but other than that he looked like a fancy unfinished manaquin.  
I narrowed my eyes and stayed low, looking as threatening as i could. Terror filled my senses but i stayed where i was. Frozen  
in horror of brave, you know, same result anyway.  
Slender Man slowly turned away, looking over his shoulder and staring out into the forest. I watched him intently, trying to predict anything that he might do. But he just turned back around and stood straight. he raised his right hand and pulled his sleve up on his right arm. Revealing a thin white arm and watch. He examined it for only a moment before looking back into my eyes.  
"You better get going Emily, you're going to be late for school...again." And then he was gone. My eyes grew wide and i stood straight, looking everywhere and scanning the forest, but i was unable to locate him. How did he know my name? how did he know i was late for school on a regular basis?  
But at least the feeling of being watched was gone.

That day at school, I slunk down in my chair in chemistry. It was 7th period and the bell was going to ring in 5 minutes.  
The same thought had gone through my head the entire day. The Slender Man. Who was he? What was he capable of? Obviously hiding from people was not one of his special skills, and eliminatng those who saw him, determining from the fanbase and all of the super creepy girl who wanted to "go to bed" with him. The thought just disgusted me. Yeah, the guy was thin and i guess averagely strong for a  
monster, but to- bleh. Another thing that bothered me was his voice. It was clear and soothing. It didnt sound hostile, it didnt sound  
threatening. It wasnt the voice of a monster. And he didnt have a mouth, his face didnt move when he spoke, but his voice was there, and out loud. It wasnt in my head, it was nothing like when i was in the forest at first. That sound was eeie and whispered. But what could escape me was why he seemed to familiar, but more importantly, why didnt he kill me? There was a perfect opertunity. A foolishly  
brave girl alone in the woods. What was-  
The sound of the bell ringing broke me from my thoughts. Perhaps i was thinking to much. but then again, it was spring break,and that was a lot of time to ponder.  
I got up and picked up my backpack, turning to the door when my friend Anthony came up beside me and awkwardly grabbed my backpack, "I'll get it."  
"Oh, thanks but i have it." I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, to try and descipher-  
When i reached for my bag he pulled away, "No, i insist."  
I gave a small chuckle and gave in, reluctent for a pointless argument, "Thanks, Anthony."  
"No problem, Emily." He smiled.  
We headed out the door, and Anthony followed close behind. When he reached the hallway we took a left towards the double doored  
exit. I opened the door and headed out, looking around, feeling the eyes of other girls on me. I turned around and Anthony handed me my bag, "Thanks," I said, "I appreciate it." I turned away, ready to walk home like i do everyday but I was stopped when Anthony placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Wait," He said. I looked back to see an awkward expession on his face, "Do... do you need a ride? Because i mean i just got a new car, i can take you home."  
"Oh," I said, looking down nervously, shuffling my feet, "sure i guess." Anthony was relentless, even if i had said no, he would still insist.  
I walked next to him towards his car and smiled when he opened the door for me. I gave him a laugh, "What a gentleman!"  
He chuckled and walked around the back of the door, getting in the drivers seat. While he was starting the car i took the time for my thought to wonder away from my encounter and examine Anthony's car. It had black leather seats and an impressive setup. The radio buzzed to life but didnt play, it was on mute. the words of the song flashed on the screen. A song i was familiar with and i enjoyed actually.  
"Wow, this is one sexy car, what model is it?" I asked, feeling the door next to me.  
"It's a Corvette, my dad is a car nut, he refused to buy me anything less, heh." He replied, putting the car in reverse and looking over his shoulder, watching for any teenagers walking behind the car.  
"Nice," I said, slouching a bit. I turned and looked out the window to see three girls looking at me and snickering, whispering among eachother. I blushed, embarrased and looked away, keeping my eyes low as Anthony pulled out of the spot he was in, and onto the road. We stayed silent for a few moments before he decided to speak.  
"You know," he began, his voice a little calmer than before, "I really like the way you dress, it's different, and rebellious."  
I smiled and cleared my throat, "Thanks, the way you dress is clearly rebellious as well."  
He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with "Black Veil Brides" across the top of it, completed with spiked black hair and torn black jeans.  
He laughed and shook his head, "Of couse, because wearing black screams, 'I DONT CARE' colen Capital d."  
I looked out the window, laughing silently to myself. Anthony was really nice, and we seemed to share the same interests, but i just couldnt get the encounter out my head. It scared me. I adjusted my legs uncomfortably as we entered the forest, the sunny, happy, atmosphere turned eerie and dark. I shivered, the warm carn turning cold. This was the worse part about living near this forest. it was enough to turn a sane man crazy. It was miraculous that i was still aware.  
Anthony rubbed his right arm, "Wow, it's cold."  
Ever heard that the area got cold when the dead was present?  
but that's just a movie.  
right?


End file.
